Renée
Etymology ルネ transliterates from from "Renée," female variant of René. From Late Latin Renatus (born again). Or alternatively, from Germanic Raginald, from elements ragin (advice) and wald (rule). Compare to Rigaldo. Name of 16th century French princess. Appearance 'Physical' Hair braided in cornrows. Stern appearance. 'Uniform' A winged-crescent buckle holds 3-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 118 Her faulds skirt lacks a seat plate.''Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 120 Personality Has a haughty manner with Raki. But gravely frightened when confronted by Priscilla and Riful. Datasheet 'Class' Renée is a defensive type.''Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 140 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have a high sensing baseline. 'Technique' Her sensing ability enables an unknown technique of distance sensing of Yoma power.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 103 As a result, Renée is the Organization's Eyes of the Next Generation.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 10 History Early life unknown. First mention by a Man in Black during the Executive meeting with Clarice.Claymore 12, Scene 68, p. 139 Possibly alluded to by Limt during and after an argument with Galatea.Claymore 11, Scene 61, pp. 106–108 'Doga' 'Yoma aura' The Organization's Eyes of the Next Generation, Renée, is on an unknown mission in the western region of Lautrec. From atop a hill, she senses a faint Yoma aura in the vicinity of Doga. Though no Claymore warriors are in the area, it feels to her as if a warrior were taking suppressant.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 103 'Raki' In Doga, Renée confronts Raki with a Yoma's skullcap. She demands to know how he detected the Yoma before killing it. When he equivocates, she grabs him by the throat. But a small child intervenes. Renée at first ignores her, but suddenly retreats in a flash.Claymore 15, Scene 81, pp. 113–115 Raki tries to reassure Renée, who cannot believe he would let the "child" accompany him.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 117 'No. 47' Raki asks about Clare's whereabouts. Renée never heard of " this Clare person," but promises to convey a message should she meet her.Claymore 15, Scene 81, pp. 118–122 After Renée leaves, Raki pats head of Priscilla.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 127 'Talent scout' After Renée leaves town, she senses the aura of an awakened being. She flees, but is ambushed by Riful, who pins Renée down with tentacles. What Renée sensed earlier was Dauf's distant aura, as well as Riful's hidden Yoma energy. As a result, Renée passed Riful's test.Claymore 15, Scene 81, p. 131–133 'Witch's Maw II' 'Prisoner' Renée regains consciousness. She hangs from ceiling of castle cellar. Her arm is missing. Below sits Riful.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 135 Renée sees both legs missing—she screams. Riful offers to let Renée reattach her limbs if she cooperates. Dauf drags in a strange object. He raises it in front of Renée.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 142 'Thing of beauty' Renée gazes in horror at the fused Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 143 Riful tells Renée of her goal to awaken the entity.Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 164 Renée demands that she be allowed to reattach her limbs, before probing Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 14 Riful relents. Dauf lowers Renée to floor. As reattaches her limbs, she probes the entity.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 20 'Danger' Renée finds life fragments of someone. But when she touches it, an explosion hurls her back into the physical world.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 21–24 She realizes the entity must never awaken.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 24 'Clare' 'Lacroix' In Lacroix, Clare and Cynthia fight a female awakened, while Yuma knocks unconscious an Organization search party. Awakened killed.Claymore 15, Scene 83, pp. 181–193 But Rubel witnesses everything. Later in a private meeting, Cynthia realizes that Rubel is a mole for the Dragons' allies.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 37 'Dauf' Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. In forest, they encounter Dauf, who grabs Yuma's leg—Clare cuts it off. While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 90, pp. 20–50 'Race against time' In the cellar, Renée tries reattaching her limbs as quickly as possible. She senses Luciela x Rafaela awakening, while Riful notices the commotion upstairs.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 43–47 'Combat' As Dauf and Clare fight, they demolish castle interior. Clare escapes through hole in the wall. Riful grabs Dauf with her tentacles, stopping him from doing more damage. After he explains what happened, Riful awakens and searches for Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 53 'Escape' Renée takes Suppressant and flees. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 58–59 Riful destroys all life in the surrounding forest, killing Renée, but barely missing Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 91, p. 60 While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée, Clare reenters the castle.Claymore 17, Scene 91, p. 61 'Return to castle' Inside the castle, Clare finds the chamber where hangs Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 62–63 Additional details 'Notes' *Renée is a potential "Never Found the Body" candidate and may return to be a "Back from the Dead" character References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Eyes Category:Renée's mission